So… Crunchy
by CrazyTiff
Summary: OS - Huddy. Un petit creux ? Suite de ‘Sex please’, de ‘Don’t beg me.. Do it’, de ‘Supplément Câlins’ et de ‘You don’t need to be here’ mais vous n’êtes pas obligé de les avoir lu pour comprendre


**Auteur :** Tiff  
**Ship :** Huddy  
**Disclaimer :** Not mine ! Depuis que j'ai grillé mes neurones… ça donne ça. Suffit qu'on me lance un défi stupide et je le fais.  
**Genre :** Humour, General, Décalé. NC 15  
**BR adorée :** Delph  
**Résumé :** Un petit creux ?  
**Notes :** Suite de 'Sex please', de 'Don't beg me.. Do it', de 'Supplément Câlins' et de 'You don't need to be here' mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de les avoir lu pour comprendre (mais c'est ++ avec).

http : // www. Daily motion . com /video /x8buu7_bande-son-os-huddy_webcam

Cliquez hop hop hop CLIQUEZ je vous dis

Suite Musicale ! Mettez la chanson déjà maintenant ! Important…

[J'attends] Bien ! Comme ça vous avez le rythme. C'est le principal. [Et puis la chanson change au bout d'un moment et puis c'est normal si elle est trop longue]

Pour ceux qui sont intéressés, voici l'histoire… du pourquoi du comment :

°° Miss Acacia ° : Henri Dès??? *mdrrrrrrrrrrrr* désolée :D  
Tiff`` : *mdrrrrrrr* c'est mon chanteur de jeunesse ! Comment il rocks !  
°° Miss Acacia ° : Je devrais peut être réécouter  
Tiff`` : .[Le p'tit zinzin - Henri Dès]  
Tiff`` : *big smile* *marche* *jusqu'à la porte*  
°° Miss Acacia ° : *là j'avais perdu Elo*  
Tiff`` : ça cartonne j'te dis *big smile*  
°° Miss Acacia ° : reste dehors xD  
°° Miss Acacia ° : Tiff rocks *mdrrrr*  
°° Miss Acacia ° : un jour je vais voir Cuddy et house s'envoyer en l'air sur Henri Dès  
Tiff`` : *mdrrrrr* trop bonne idée

4 minutes plus tard  
Tiff`` : faut que je trouve une chanson d'H-D  
Tiff`` : qu'on peut tourner en perversion  
Tiff`` : *Notification à l'utilisateur*  
Tiff`` : Nous avons définitivement perdu Tiff

Bonne lecture !

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So… Crunchy**

Cette musique qui tournait en boucle depuis quelques jours lui donnait envie de prendre deux fois plus de vicodine. Il ne savait pas spécialement dans quoi il s'était lancé mais il y était depuis six mois déjà. Couches, biberons, cris. Et entre deux engueulades, il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Même plutôt bien. Si bien que Cuddy arrivait à faire en sorte qu'il oublie, de temps à autre, pas trop quand même, de prendre sa vicodine.

Les cris se calmèrent peu à peu. Zalya était une vraie chieuse. Comme sa mère. Elle avait aussi le même sourire qui l'amenait à tout lui pardonner. Beaucoup plus plaisant.

Petit déjeuner prêt et Lisa ne semblait pas vouloir descendre. _Si tu ne viens pas à la tartine, la tartine ira à toi._ Histoire de l'appâter, House en prit une en main. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre de la petite, Lisa venait de la déposer dans le berceau.

Elle l'entendit arriver avant qu'il n'arrive à sa hauteur.

« Elle dort enfin…  
- _L'illumination._ On va pouvoir couper la chanson alors.  
- Ne rêve pas, dès que j'éteins le cd, elle se réveille.  
- Mais elle va finir complètement gaga.  
- Elle ou toi ?  
- Oh moi je peux totalement le devenir… Il lui présenta l'appât.  
- Elle rigola. Je vais la mettre plus souvent cette musique.  
- Ça m'a donné une idée… Il eut un petit sourire coquin.  
- Tu as une tartine pour moi ?  
- Bien mieux qu'une simple tartine… »

Il avança lentement. D'un pas sûr et amusé, il la fit reculer jusqu'à qu'elle touche le mur. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. House ouvrit la bouche, comme il faisait pour nourrir la petite. Lisa l'imita et il glissa un léger morceau de pain entre ses lèvres.

_Y'a une tartine, dans une cuisine_

Le défiant du regard, elle mordit dedans. Elle le provoqua, récupérant un peu de confiture logé aux commissures de ses lèvres. Il colla son corps contre le sien, lui provoquant une décharge dont il avait le secret. Elle rouvrit la bouche, réclamant avec gourmandise son dû. La deuxième bouchée fut presque vorace.

_Qui attend son tour pour qu'on la savoure_

« Savoure qu'il te dit le monsieur…  
- _Elle posa franchement une main sur ses fesses._ C'est juste que tu es appétissant. »

Il croqua à son tour la tartine, laissant volontairement de la gelée sur sa bouche. Elle l'en débarrassa délicatement de sa langue avant d'y gouter franchement. Elle émit un soupir de contentement. Ils étaient arrivés à un stade où même Henri Dès pouvait donner des pensées coquines.

Lisa faufila sa main sous son t-shirt. _Moelleux._ Il lui offrit un autre bout. _Tendre._

Plus la tartine diminuait, plus il se rapprochait. Lisa en venait à maudire les vêtements qu'il portait. Son jeans devenait vraisemblablement trop étroit et son bassin collé au sien la décourageait de tout mouvement. Elle était partagée entre l'envie de s'éloigner pour mieux approfondir et le plaisir de rester indéfiniment plaquée contre lui.

Un agréable goût de fraise restait sur ses lèvres et elle ne cessait de passer sa langue dessus. Elle se plaignait souvent de son regard troublant mais elle ne s'imaginait même pas l'effet que le sien pouvait avoir lui.

Elle faufila ses mains entre eux. Elle détacha avec habileté son jeans qui tomba au sol. Ses mains se posèrent sans retenue sur son boxer, appuyant sur ses fesses. Il grogna. Elle pouvait imaginer sans problème…

Ils partagèrent le dernier morceau en un sourire. House captura à nouveau ses lèvres sucrées avant de goûter à son corps. Il bloqua ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête et l'embrassa fougueusement.

« Oh… Greg… »

De son autre main, il remonta son pull, chatouillant son nombril. Il la libéra quelques secondes, juste le temps d'envoyer son pull là où elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Plus de barrières inutiles. Il eut immédiatement un petit sourire à la vue de sa poitrine. L'argument de choc qui lui ferait faire un autre enfant dans la foulée pour qu'elle ne les perde jamais.

Le bruit d'un soutien-gorge qui se détache.

Un gémissement qui s'échappe de ses lèvres.

House flattait avec douceur et appétit ses seins. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant dompter avec facilité. Elle arrivait à faire abstraction de cette musique stupide et à se concentrer uniquement sur cette bouche divine. Cette impossibilité de bouger lui faisait oublier où elle était…

Ou peut-être que non.

« House ? »

Il releva les yeux, surpris de l'utilisation de son nom.

« Cuddy ?  
- On ne peut pas faire ça ici.  
- Oh ?  
- Zalya…  
- Elle dort.  
- Mais j'en ai marre de le faire doucement ! »

Il s'amusa à la provoquer un peu plus. Ses mains serpentèrent sur son corps, déclenchant chez elle de petits cris incontrôlés. Elle s'autocensura en se plaquant une main sur la bouche. House rigola et lui tendit la main.

« Y'a une tartine…  
- Dans la cuisine ?  
- Qui attend son tour… Pour qu'on la savoure. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et l'entraina à l'extérieur de la pièce. La musique s'entendait toujours mais plus faiblement. Amusé, il prit le pot de confiture avec lui et la poussa sur le lit. Il en mit sur son doigt et le porta aux lèvres de Lisa. Elle prit un malin plaisir à le prendre en bouche. Avec envie, désir, passion et sensualité, ils recommencèrent l'opération plusieurs fois.

_Et sans retenue_

Elle réclama lorsqu'il se plaça sur elle. Son torse attisait sa gourmandise, ses bras encourageaient sa voracité. La nudité n'arrangeait rien, Lisa le dévorait du regard.

Il l'attira à lui, insatiable de ses caresses, il en devenait glouton. Il ne se lassait pas de la voir onduler sur son corps. De sentir ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. De croiser son regard en plein diagnostique. Il en était devenu exigeant. Ses formes étaient la seule chose qu'il voulait toucher de sa bouche, frôler de ses mains.

Il voulait que le seul nom qui lui vienne aux lèvres soit le sien. Qu'elle soit le parfait mélange de l'amante et de la mère. Qu'elle profite de son corps. Qu'elle le rende accro. Qu'il devienne dépendant de son odeur… Qu'il ait à jamais envie de porter cette tartine à sa bouche…

Elle reposa sa tête sur le coussin, épuisée mais consciente du miracle.

« Elle ne s'est pas réveillée… »

Il lui sourit, lui mordillant l'oreille en signe d'affection. Ne la quittant pas du regard, il caressa tendrement son visage. Il la regardait embrasser doucement son pouce. Il appréciait la voir dessiner le contour de ses muscles du bout des doigts.

Il avait beau dire qu'il ne voulait s'impliquer, Wilson se frottait les mains. Il avait passé plus de temps avec Cuddy qu'avec son piano et il n'avait pas dormi seul depuis des mois. Cette main dans la sienne, ce rire grave au creux de son oreille… Elle riait pour lui.

Il avait été envouté par son aisance. Qu'elle n'attende rien de lui l'avait poussé à lui démontrer le contraire. Zalya portait désormais aussi son nom. Cuddy avait été et restera toujours la seule femme qui lui avait donné envie d'avoir un enfant. Après coup oui… Mais c'est toujours mieux que rien.

« J'ai faim.  
- _Il releva un sourcil._ Si tu penches un peu la tête…  
- _Elle le frappa gentiment au ventre._ Tu n'as pas faim toi ?  
- Si… Faim de toi. »

Il roula sur elle, enveloppant tendrement sa poitrine dans une main.

« Lisa ? _Sa voix était un peu plus grave._  
- Mh ?  
- Je crois bien que… _Et hésitante._ Je…  
- _Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux._ Tu ?  
- Je suis amoureux de tes seins ! »

_Les seins et les trains électriques sont faits pour les enfants… Et ce sont les papas qui jouent avec. [Jean Cazalet]_

Fin

Double fin !


End file.
